seastonefandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Silver Hand
The Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand was the order of paladins created after the First War by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol, with Faol annointing Uther as the first paladin, and Highlord, of the order. The Order served the Alliance faithfuly during the Second War and much of the victory can be ascribed to their great tenacity and prowess upon the battlefields of the war. Many years later, during the Third War the Order would be decimanted by the corrupted Prince Arthas Menethil, with the murder of Uther, the destruction of their bastion in Stratholme, and the general fall of Lordaeron. It would be in the wake of the Third War that Tirion Fordring would claim to restore the order and subsequently merge it with the Argent Dawn and its later form, the Argent Crusade. Fordring's claim, however, is hotly contested by many hard-line conservatives of the order. Those conservative knights cite Tirion's exile from the Silver Hand by Uther as fact enough to disqualify him from having the authority to restore the Order, thus rendering the Crusade's claim as heir to the Hand void. Controversy regarding Tirion's Argent Crusade aside, the Silver Hand Order of Stormwind, and of the Alliance, was relatively unaffected by the events in Lordaeron. Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker serves as the ''de facto ''head of the Order in Stormwind, although the title of Highlord and Grand Master remains vacant. Given that Tirion did not take the title of Grand Master when he suceeded Uther before forming the Argent Crusade, the title may have been reserved for the Lightbringer alone, or no man has felt themselves worthy enough to take up such a mantle. With the lack a clear Grand Master since the death of Uther the Lightbringer the Order has fractured into several regionally based splinter organizations. The Congregation of the Silver Hand The most recent incarnation of the Order, the Congregation is a body by which the remaining senior paladins and members of the Order regularily assemble in an effort to uphold and spread the tenants of the Code of the Silver Hand. Instituted by decree of the Council of Bishops as a reaction to the rogue Silver Hand Council, the Congregation claimed to act as the primary non-organization affiliated body of the Order of the Silver Hand. Although the nature of the Congregation is to present an open forum and united structure for all paladins within the Order, it does contain a governing body of peers lead by an elected Grand Knight and his subsidiary officers. After a number of controversies that involved the congregation, the Council of Bishops declared the congregation disbanded in October of 33 L.C.. A number of its former congregant members formed the Second Congregation of the Silver Hand in protest. The Second Congregation of the Silver Hand The Second Congregation of the Silver Hand is an organization that claims to be the logical successor to the Congregation of the Silver Hand following the controversy surround the election of Grand Knight Tanya Seltara. The Silver Hand Council For a time the Order was held together by an organization known as the Silver Hand Council, a conglomerate of persons and organizations who represented the interests of the Paladins of the greater order. Eventually, as a result of in-fighting between Chancellor Tenevus Stromheart the Silver Hand Council Disbanded and soon after reformed under new leadership. Now lead by Chanceller Meinas Highcastle the Council continues to function in many ways as it once did, albeit with far less energy and publicity. Since its reincarnation, the Council has also refused to accept the supremacy of the Church in relation to the dealings of the Order of the Silver Hand, preferring autonomy, and, as such, as been branded as a rogue organization by the Council of Bishops. =Chapters= ---- Following the end of the Second War and many of the human nations returning to their own affairs, the Order became separated. In order to better facilitate teaching and induction of new paladins, the order devised chapters specific to each region where the Silver Hand could be found. Stormwind's Chapter of the Silver Hand The main chapter of Stormwind was founded shortly after the Second War ended and the rebuilding of Stormwind began. A large amount of Stormwind's knights under Anduin Lothar later became paladins, including General Turalyon, one of Lothar's allies and friends. Stormwind's chapter has thrived even following the downfall of Lordaeron's chapter and the Third War and serves as the primary chapter of teaching within the Silver Hand. It is led by Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker. Silver Hand Chapter A subsection was founded by Lord Tenevus Stromheart shortly after his removal from the office of Chancellor of the Silver Hand Council, the Silver Hand Chapter has quickly grown into one of the largest, if not '''the '''largest, Chapters in all the Eastern Kingdoms. Although the Chapter is often accused of wavering from many orthodox principles, such as the acceptance of non-paladins and priests into the ranks of the order as auxilliaries and Lord Stromheart's current claim to the title of Grand Master, the Chapter remains one of the most steadfast and easily recognizable holy organizations within the southern lands. Order of Saint Isaac Founded after the Kingdom of Stormwind was liberated at the end of the Orcish Wars, the Order of Saint Isaac is a subsection of Stormwind's chapter based in the Duchy of Westridge. The order lost a number of its Paladin-Knights during a failed charge on Lordaeron City during the Third War, but has since rebounded. Stromgarde's Chapter of the Silver Hand Arathi was one of the first to take up the banners of the Silver Hand during the Second War, with many Arathi knights quickly taking their oaths and being brought into the fold. When the Second War ended and Strom pulled out of the Alliance, most knights of Arathor returned home to Stromgarde and the Arathi Highlands. It was here where they established their chapter fully within the city. With the Sanctum as their base, the chapter continued fervently along with the rest of the Silver Hand's people, instructing and bringing the light's word to the area. When Thoras Trollbane was assassinated and Stromgarde Keep besieged and mostly taken over, a large amount of Stromgarde paladins remained vigilant. Thanks to these light blessed warriors, the Sanctum and one of the districts of Stromgarde remained in Arathi hands. When Arathor rejoined the Grand Alliance it also brought forth a bit of sanctuary within the war torn city. A newly-created chapter in Stromgarde known as the Order of the Crimson Fist took form after the hard work and dedication of Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. The chapter is comprised entirely of paladins, priests, monks, and aspirants from the Arathi Highlands and is based from the Sanctum of Stromgarde. Lordaeron's Chapter of the Silver Hand Possibly one of the most debated sections of the Silver Hand is Lordaeron's Chapter. Founded as the original chapter of the Silver Hand by Grand Master Uther the Lightbringer, Lordaeron's chapter has been the point of controversy amongst many of its former people and of light worshipers. The Chapter was officially disbanded twice, once by the traitor prince Arthas Menethil, though this was later undone by his father King Terenas Menethil, and for the second and perhaps last time by the order men themselves when they banded together with the remaining armies of the Kingdom of Lordaeron in order to form the Scarlet Crusade Since its disbandment, many have risen claiming to have revived the order. For the longest time, one of those who claimed such things was the former lord of Hearthglen, Tirion Fordring. Though many backed Tirion's claim, there were just as many who opposed it as the former lord was exiled for having rescued the orc, Eitrigg. Regardless of this however, Lord Fordring's paladins later merged with the Argent Dawn to create the Argent Crusade, effectively ending yet another rebirth of the chapter. The Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, under claimant Madelynne I, has attempted to revive the order as well. However, there have been many detractors from this rebirth just as Lord Fordring’s. The chapter was initially led by Jorn Buzan until he was forced to step down. Lacking a leader for some time, Madelynne I offered the position to Darion Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing. Although sometimes accused of having greater loyalty to Lordaeron than to the Church, the Northern order functioned with a high level of activity and strength for some time under Blackmorn's leadership as Highlord. Blackmorn resigned and withdrew his support for Madelynne I after the battle of Edenfield. Feeling betrayed by his former allies, he then closed off his borders to Blackmarsh. The position of Highlord was later given to Sir Theodore Varill. Gilneas' Chapter of the Silver Hand Despite Gilneas' strong light worship and the present of their own grand cathedral, Gilneas never had an official chapter formed within its borders. During the Second War, King Genn Greymane put forward several of Gilneas' finest knights, as the other nations did, for paladin candidates. As with many religious knights, it was during this time that some Gilnean knights became paladins. However, due to the construction of the Greymane Wall an official chapter was never established within Gilneas due to a lack of communication with the knights beyond the wall. Due to this, Gilnean paladins are few as the nation boasted one of the smaller populations of knights prior to the wall to begin with thanks to Gilneas' token support of the Alliance. The town of Gregor's Crossing was known to host what was possibly the closest thing to a chapter in Gilneas. Led by Lord Xavier Gregor, who was made a Knight of the Silver Hand during the Second War. Along with two of his companions, the trio established a Chapel within Lord Gregor's town. There, they trained a small amount of paladins and kept the community alive, amongst them was Lord Gregor's own son, the now lord Adrian Gregor. Since Gilneas' inclusion into the Alliance, more and more men and women of Gilneas have sought out the honor of becoming a paladin, and talk of a Gilnean chapter being formed has circulated. One of the more sizable populations of Gilnean paladins still remains in the Headlands, namely Gregor's Crossing. Following the failure of the Silver Hand council and Congregation of the Silver Hand to properly over see the training of new Gilnean paladins, the Order of the Onyx Knights was formed by the Blades of Greymane to facilitate the official training of paladins within the Kingdom. While no paladins have been ordained yet, Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck has put forward his support to help the prospect paladins and ordain them when the time comes. Alterac's Chapter of the Silver Hand Alterac may have hosted several knights of the Silver Hand prior to their betrayal during the Second War, though it is unknown if many still live. Prince Aliden Perenolde was reported having been a paladin prior to his death and Hath's Vigil boasts a small population of Alteraci paladins. Despite this, there was never a chapter established in Alterac as most paladins in the region would have been able to access Lordaeron's far more established chapter with little issue. Dalaran's Chapter of the Silver Hand Despite Dalaran keeping very strong ties with the rest of the human nations, no chapter was ever established in the region. This is mostly due to the population of Dalaran being one of the less devout areas, with focus mostly on study instead of religion. Prospect knights had no issues leaving home to join Lordaeron's chapter. Though it is not unheard of for a Dalaran born paladin it is thought of as a rarity. Ironforge's Chapter of the Silver Hand One of the longer lived chapters in Azeroth, Ironforge's chapter traces its lineage as far back as most chapters. It is unknown who founded the Ironforge chapter but it is currently led by Valgan Highforge. The knights of this stout order are perhaps one of the most populace chapters, as the dwarven people make up a large portion of the Silver Hand's membership. They are based mostly out of the Hall of Mysteries within the mighty city of Ironforge. Quel'Thalas' Chapter of the Silver Hand Little is known or is left of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas' chapter of the Silver Hand. Though high elven paladins were not unheard of, as with the people the chapter remained mostly to it's self. The chapter was obliterated when Quel'Thalas was invaded and destroyed by Arthas and the Scourge to revive the necromancer Kel'thuzad. In it's place amongst the Sin'dorei people now stands the Order of Blood Knights, which began as a bastardization of the order of the Silver Hand as the elves' exposure to fel corruption caused becoming a paladin to be extremely difficult. With the restoration of the Sunwell, it has become possible for Blood elves to re-establish themselves as paladins, with the Order's matriarch, Liadrin, even returning to a more light based path. However, despite this the Blood Knights are not considered a part of the Silver Hand. Kul Tiras' Chapter of the Silver Hand Little to nothing is known about the chapter of the Silver Hand within Kul Tiras. Kul Tiran paladins were quite common during the Second War. With Kul Tiras being relatively unscathed by most world events, the chapter has flourished on it's own with little issue, its knights still being seen amongst the front lines of the Grand Alliance forces. Today a chapter led by Lord Hendrek Ashcroft serves as the Kul Tiran chapter, it is known as the Order of the Silver Anchor. Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations